Conventionally, there has been developed a display device including a two-dimensional sensor array in which an optical sensor circuit is incorporated.
This display panel faces such a problem that, since the display panel needs an optical sensor circuit and a wiring for driving the optical sensor circuit in a pixel, the pixel has a low aperture ratio compared to a case where the display device includes no two-dimensional sensor array in which an optical sensor circuit is incorporated.
In view of this, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a configuration in which an optical sensor output wiring Vom also serves as a display source wiring Sm . . . , and a wiring Vsm for supplying voltage to an output AMP also serves as a display source wiring Sm . . . as illustrated in FIG. 7. This configuration avoids a decrease in the aperture ratio of a pixel, the decrease resulting from providing an optical sensor circuit in the pixel.